


The question of Christmas

by Black_Naila



Series: The question of.. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, Vaginal Sex, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila
Summary: Christmas time is family time. Unfortunately, Osamu has different ideas about a good Christmas than you.Another sequel to "The Question of Guilt"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: The question of.. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The question of Christmas

You will never get used of the high temperatures in the Kansai Region during December.  
"I'm sweating," complains your son Samuel again. 

You don't like to admit it, but with the wool scarf and hat you sweat too.  
A big sigh shakes your chest.  
“I know…in my home country it’s a way colder than here”  
Sometimes you´re homesick and it´s especially bad during Christmas time.  
You don´t like Christmas in Japan, of course Osamu celebrates it with you in the western style but still the special feeling is missing.  
But anyway, Osamu is working hard everyday and you are not able to go home for a few days. And the last thing you want is being without him during the holidays. 

You enter “Onigiri Miya” and your son greets his father euphorically.  
Osamu picks him up and beams at him. It is one of the most satisfying sights in your life. The man you love with your child, you lean over the counter and get your kiss.  
“Hey Babygirl, feeling good?” he whispers after he touches your lips lightly with his.  
You hum in agreement and smile and are about to say something when a throat clearing interrupts the situation.  
Your eyes go to the other side of the room and spy Atsumu, who is leaning against the doorframe.  
“You shouldn´t do something like that in front of my nephew” he says with a smile.  
You roll your eyes. “Don´t you have any training?”  
Atsumus laughs and strokes his hair casually. “I….”   
“He is here, feeling sorry for himself, because his “new” super serve doesn´t work out” Osamu explains.

You wrinkle your nose and look questioningly at Atsumu. "Still? ... I thought we were done with it since we solved the problem when you were with me last summer ..."  
Astumu grins and wants to say something as Osamu clears his throat.   
Almost synchronously you turn your heads to him, who first smiles at you and then at Samuel.  
"You both mean the evening when I was working and was sure that my brother would take care of my son. And when I came home almost midnight, I saw my son dancing to loud music - together with my drunk girlfriend and my equally drunk brother.”

Inevitably you have to smile and roll your eyes - playing annoyed. "You keep saying that you can't wait for Samuel to stay up until midnight on New Years eve, that was just a good preparation for it…..and a really good party"   
You look at your son and he nods euphorically.   
“ I had so much fun” he explains Osamu and emphasizes his fun factor with his arms.  
Osamu rolls his eyes and kisses Samuels cheek.  
“No kissing…” he complains and wipes his cheek with his hand. 

Atsumu leans against the counter and laughs darkly. "Don't tell me about unfulfilled expectations. Back then I still thought I would be a guest at a big wedding in September - but then it turned out that the purchase of tuxedos was unnecessary.”  
The topic pokes a little in your heart. You actually wanted to get married last September, but then Osamu had so many assignments that it just wasn't possible.  
Osamu's gaze first goes to you and then he looks at the worktop in shame.  
You clear your throat, “Unfortunately, the bride didn´t find the right dress…and you know I want perfection….”  
Atsumu huffs. “Nonsense…the planning was almost done….I helped you, so I know”  
You lean over to him and touches his shoulder and smile. “Our “Planing” was full of gin and beer”  
Atsumu smiles as well and suddenly turns to Samuel. “Come on, we are going to play Volleyball and let your old, grumpy parents talk…”

You watch them disappear and you huff in disbelief.   
"Old ... Grumpy ... what the hell?" you laugh and turn to Osamu.  
He looks at you guiltily.  
"You don't need to lie for me ..." he whispers.  
You grin and kiss him.  
"I would always lie for you ... but I also know how bad you feel, even though I've told you 1000 times that you don't have to ..."  
Osamu hugs you and kisses the top of your head. “But I messed it up because of my business – again”   
You press your head against his chest. “I´ve always wanted a wedding in winter, so don´t worry - that was fate”

Osamus laughs a little and his hand wanders down your back and almost touches your ass. He just wanted repeat his move as a ball flies through the open window. Followed by your son's cursing which is coming from outside.  
You look at the ball as if in trance: "We can't thank fate enough that this window was open ." you mumble softly.  
Osamu sighs. "Atsumu just doesn't want to understand that Samuel has no talent for volleyball"  
You shake your head laughing. “No he really doesn´t understand it…the last time we talked about it, Atsumu told me that Samuel got almost his genes, so he has to be good in it..”  
With a big grin on his face your son enters the restaurant again. “ Phew, that was close…” he tells you in a funny tone.  
“That wasn´t just close…I told you over 100 times to be careful, but it seems that you are ignoring it all…Over and Over again we need to buy new dishes, new glasses because you are not careful enough…and you seems to think that your behaviour is really funny.. But my dear son, I promise you one thing. From now on you will pay for every plate, every vase and every glass that breaks due to your carelessness with your pocket money.”The serious tone in Osamus voice makes even you shiver. It is rare that Osamu tones so harshly towards his son.

Samuel looks guilty at the floor, then he looks at you.  
You shrug your shoulders and nod. "I think that's a good idea," you agree with Osamu.  
Samuel's gaze changes from guilty to angry. "You two are so mean !!" he screams and runs out.  
You want to follow him, but Osamu is holding you back. "Let him, he has a right to be angry and he has to think about it. Besides, Atsumu is outside, he can think about it, too." You look into Osamus' dark grey eyes and nod. "It's just ... I think Samuel isn't used to you talking to him so seriously ..."  
Osamu sighs. “Yeah, I know…but it makes me angry… he needs to learn that we have to work for money…Was I too strict?”   
In the eyes of your boyfriend, you can clearly see how he worries again.  
You hug him and shake your head. “No, he has to learn it ... "you calm him down and run your hand over the black fabric of his t-shirt. "And I like it when you are a little" strict "..." you breath in a smoky voice.  
A smile appears on his face again, Osamu takes your hand and sets kisses on your knuckles, then he grins in a dirty way.  
Your curious eyes meet his. “Let me show you something” he whispers and pulls you into the kitchen.  
You scream a little in surprise but before you are able to say something you already feel his lips on yours.  
With a big smile you enclose his cheeks with your hands. Osamus grabs you by your tights and lifts you up, you close your legs behind his hips.  
While kissing you in the dirtiest way he sets you down on a work surface.  
“Samuel is here” you whisper. Osamu pushes his tongue in your mouth again.  
“He is with Atsumu….” His voice sounds so husky and full of excitement. 

Moaning you close your legs behind his hips again and run through your hair.  
He eagerly pulls your pants down and let them fall on the floor. You pull on his belt until his cock springs free. Osamu spreads your legs and it almost hurts. Planting you throw your arms around his neck and pull his lips back on yours.   
As it pushes your delicate walls apart, you draw in air sharply. He opens your braid and let your curls fall over your shoulders. You need to grin; he is always doing it.  
His hands slide down your back, until he reaches your buttocks, with a strong jerk he pulls you further to the edge.  
His cock enters your dripping pussy and his hips starts moving. Osamus lips are running over the skin of you neck and kisses all the sweet spots which makes you moan.  
„You need to be quiet, Babygirl“Osamu whispers with husky voice.  
You grin. „It´s all your fault…you make me feel so fucking good “   
His lips are crushing on yours more in eagerly, and he spreads your legs a little more. Takes your right ankle in his hand and you see his eyes go down. With a satisfied grin he watches his cock slide in and out of you.  
A deep moan escapes your throat, as Osamus other hand slides under your bra and pulls your nipples lightly. His hot breath hits the skin of your neck and every now and then you feel his tongue dancing on the skin there.  
You are able to feel all the wetness between your legs more and more with every single of his movements.  
You lean back on your hands and give him more space between your legs.  
The feeling of coming just shows up, as Osamus hips start to shutter and with a low moan he spills into your dripping hole.  
With a laugh you open your eyes and lean your forehead against his. Osamu´s breath goes heavy and his forehead is sweaty. Timidly he opens his eyes.  
„Little early…don´t you think ?“ you grin.  
Osamu clears his throat and kisses the tip of your nose.  
„I just wanted to make it quick, because of Samuel…“ he says putting his cock back in his pants.  
You raise your eyebrow; you know that it´s a white lie.  
„And you look incredibly hot this way“Osamu murmurs, while helping you back to the ground.  
„I feel you dripping down my tights” you comment as you pull up your panties.  
Osamu laughs and nods. „ I hoped so….“  
You roll your eyes and leave the kitchen.  
Thankfully, there is still no one to see in the guest room.  
You change a gaze with your boyfriend and leave the restaurant.

„You both can´t be serious…“ the voice is next to you and scares you to death.  
Atsumu is leaning against the wall and watches Samuel playing with some stones.  
„I don´t know what you mean….“ you say and shrug your shoulders, but your cheeks are burning.  
Atsumu makes a humming sound. „Sure “  
„If you want a niece, some things have to happen before“ Osamus voice comes out of the restaurant.  
You roll your eyes, another child is still not an issue for you, but you know that Osamu really want to.  
„Yeah a niece would be great…she is going to be pretty with such good genes. “ Atsumu nods.  
You laugh load. „Maybe you should share your genes with someone and make your own children…“  
Atsumu looks at you in panic. „No, No I think it is a really good concept to rent the child, get compliments for it in the park and then give it back to you..“  
You laugh even louder. „Idiot!“   
You look at your son. „ Samu, we need to go home“

It´s just two weeks until Christmas. Samuel sits on his bed and opens the door of his advents calendar. “ Oh Mommy look…and angel made of white chocolate..”   
You nod with a satisfied grin. Since it is difficult to buy them in Japan, you made an advent calendar for your son. Your father sent you chocolate from your home country and you are happy that Samuel is happy.  
“Yeah, today I want to put up the Christmas tree "you tell your son and stroke his hair.  
Samuel nods enthusiastically. "I'll help you"  
You grin and lean your forehead against his. "I hoped so"

Later that day, you kneel in front of a pile of coloured twigs and try to put them together into a tree.  
You sigh and Samuel looks over your shoulder.  
“Maybe we should wait for Daddy….” He says with a thoughtful voice.  
You sigh again much deeper. “Unfortunately, your daddy don´t really cares about things like that…”  
Samuel is dancing through the living room with a branch marked in blue.  
"Yes, daddy told me that we are celebrating Christmas just for you ..."  
The words which your son sings more than he says it hit your heart.  
“So?” you ask and try to sound as casually as possible.  
Samuel nods. “Yes he told me that, because the Japanese don't celebrate Christmas like you do .. and that's why Dad says we're celebrating this just for you.”  
A mix of anger and sadness is spreading in your chest. You are looking for the right words when Samuel laughs out loud.   
"And where grandpa lives, does he have a real tree in the living room?"  
You look at him confused, then you need to laugh and nod.  
“Yes, grandpa and your uncle always fetch the Christmas tree straight from the forest ... and when you come into the house it smells like Christmas"  
Samuel was 1 year old when he celebrated his last Christmas in the country where he was born.  
“Someday I´m going to show it to you…”  
He beams at you, but is distracted from hearing a key in the door.  
"Daaaaaaddddyyyy !!!!" he flies in the arms of Osamu.

Osamu laughs and kneels in front of him to lift him up.  
“Ah Mama makes the Christmas tree” he notices and looks at the chaos around you.  
You try to smile and nod.  
"So, you haven't cooked yet?" he asks. You shake your head.  
"If you had said something earlier, I would have brought something from the restaurant for us"  
You hear the accusation in his voice and try to ignore it.   
You shrug your shoulders and continue to devote yourself to the tree.   
"Well then, let's cook something ..." Osamu says to Samuel and clap his hands.  
“Nah I need to help Mommy” explains Samuel and leaves his visibly confused father behind.  
A feeling of satisfaction spreads in your chest again.

You have to admit that Osamu cooked a wonderful dinner.  
“I think I could cook a duck on Christmas eve….” You say in a thinking voice. It is a tradition that you are the chef on Christmas.  
While Samuel nods his head, without really knowing what you are talking about, Osamu stays calm. Actually, to calm.   
You notice how your features petrify and you let your chopsticks sink.  
“What?” you ask in a tense voice with your gaze on your boyfriend.  
Osamu stares at his food as if he finds the right words there.  
“Osamu…what do you want to tell me?” the anger in your voice is clearly  
You know your boyfriend for almost 8 years now and you know his face when tries to hide something.  
Your eyes go to slits but than you put your brightest smile on and turn to your son.  
“Samuel, do you want to eat in front of the television?”  
Your son looks at you sceptically. “I am not allowed to do that…”   
Your smile freeze in an unnatural way.  
“I know…but honey you helped that great, so feel free to watch as much as you want”  
You don´t need to say more…euphorically he grabs his food and run into the living room.  
“I don´t like it when he eats at the couch.” Osamu mumbles to himself.  
You raise an eyebrow and ignore the comment. “So? What´s the problem with duck on Christmas eve?”  
Osamu avoids your gaze. "I have to work..."  
Immediately you feel the tears in your eyes and the disappointment in your chest.  
Your fingers become a fist and you take a deep breath.  
"Oh ... I thought you were taking your time off, because you want to be there when Samuel opens his presents ..." you say overly friendly.  
"I know what I said ..." he says annoyed. "But we have so many orders for Christmas that I have to work. And whether Samuel opens his presents on the 24th, 25th or 26th ... doesn't matter ... we will find some time together it won´t take longer as half an hour for Samuel to open his presents ..."  
You notice how your blood starts to boil. "Christmas isn't just half an hour ..." you say snappy.   
Osamu says your name as gently as he can. "You know we Japanese don't celebrate Christmas with your traditions"

Before you realize what you are doing, your bowl splatters on the kitchen cupboard.   
"I'M NOT A JAPANESE !!!!! I moved here because you asked me to, because you wanted to work here. You promised me that we would keep Christmas as I know it.  
And in case you've forgotten, I celebrate "New Year" every year according to your family's traditions. At your parents' house, where your mother is never tired of explaining to me how I should raise my child ... "  
You take a deep breath and look deep into Osamu's widen eyes.  
"I haven't seen my family for 2 years"  
With these words you leave the kitchen. As you walk through the living room, Samuel looks at you with wide eyes. "I'm visiting Uncle Atsumu, tell it to Papa if he asks ..." You reach into the bar compartment and take a tequila with you.

As usual, Atsumu doesn't say no to you and your bottle of tequila.  
When you unlock your front door in the middle of the night, you are more than drunk. But you had to laugh a lot and feel a little better.  
But as you enter your bedroom your anger rises again, so your take your pillow.  
“What are you doing?” you finch as you hear Osamus voice.  
You need some time to find the right words in your drunken head.  
“Sleeping on the couch “ is everything you manage to say.

While you are lying on the couch alone with your anger, you realize how much you actually miss your home. You love Osamu, you love your life in Japan with your family. But you also miss your father and brother, it is just not fair that Osamu put his own culture above yours. You pick up your smartphone and look for flights to your home country.

You wake up in the morning when Samuel presses his lips against your cheek. You open your eyes slightly and you can already feel the hangover. With a moan you stand up and collect yourself as much as possible.  
When you want to go into the kitchen to announce the great message, you hear Samuel and Osamu.   
"What are you doing there?"  
Osamus laughs deep."I'm making tea for mom, I think she's not doing so well today ..."   
"I've already kissed Mommy awake ... why is she always sick when she was with Uncle Atsumu?"  
That question makes Osamu laughs even more.  
"Because Mommy and Atsumu both don't know when it's enough ... but admittedly, I was an idiot too .”  
All your euphoria about your planned trip home is gone. You slowly open the kitchen door. "Mommy was also an idiot ... I booked Samuel and myself a flight to my family ..." You feel incredibly guilty.   
But Osamu hugs you and kisses your forehead.   
"Okay ... that's great ... I'm going to request that Samuel be exempted from school ..."  
You suck in the scent of Osamu. "I'm sorry" you whisper.  
" You don´t have to ... it's all fine ..." he explains to you and bends down to kiss you.

And so it happens that on Christmas Eve you stand on the terrace of your parents' house with mulled wine in hand. Samuel is running excitedly through the garden, entertaining all of your relatives.  
You try to grin, but you're not really happy. You look at your cell phone all the time - Osamu has still not read your message.  
You miss him and you realize why you are making all these compromises. Because life without Osamu is like life without Christmas ... something would be missing.

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up and look in your brother's face. "You don't look happy ..." he states quite soberly. You shrug your shoulders.  
"Well, I'm happy ... I would just be happier if Osamu were a little more interested in Christmas and so on ... but he's working" you try to smile.

Your brother laughs and pokes his cup against yours. "Well maybe Santa will bring you something that will make you forget your pain ..."   
You roll your eyes and take a sip of mulled wine.  
“Mommy…” the yell of your son gets you out of your thoughts.  
"Do you think Santa is coming tonight?"  
Laughing, you kneel next to Samuel. "Your uncle just promised me that Santa would bring me something very special, so yes, I think he will be here soon ..."   
Samuel looks at you sceptically. "Ah, I don't think you were that good ..."  
You look at your son, who looks so much like his father, a little confused.  
"You always say I should clean up, eat my vegetables and scold me ..."  
You laugh and stroke his head. "That's called education and that's my job."

Samuel runs away laughing, but standing stout when the doorbell rings.  
"Santa ... it has to be Santa" he calls out.   
You exchange a confused look with your father, your neighbour who plays Santa should come in an hour.  
"Samuel, stay here ... we don't live here and we don't open the door here ..." you say in a warning voice.  
You are so busy with the protesting Samuel that you don't even notice your grinning brother in front of you.  
He taps your shoulder. "Hey sister, it's for you ..."  
You frown and look past him and spy a slightly grinning face.  
“Osamu….” you whisper and run to him as fast as possible.  
Osamu presses you laughing against his chest.  
"You are here" you whisper in a tear-choked voice.  
He nods and strokes your cheek.  
"When you said that you wouldn’t be home for Christmas, I knew what I wanted. Christmas with Samuel and you, so I called your brother and said that I´m going to visit too. And then I hired a temporary worker and Atsumu plays a little boss in the restaurant during Christmas "  
You wipe the tears from your face and want to say something as Samuel shows up.  
"Ah, it's just you ... I wanted Santa ..." he stands in the hallway and looks disappointed at his father.  
"What a greeting ..." sighs Osamu.  
"Welcome to my world ..." you say dryly.  
You burst out laughing.  
"As far as I'm concerned, I don't need another present ... all I wanted for Christmas is you ..."  
Osamu leans down to you and your lips touch.  
“I love you, my babygirl….”


End file.
